


印象空间真人RPG那些事

by Co_Akira



Series: Akeshu/明主 [6]
Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: In mementos, M/M, Romance, Third Semester, akeshu - Freeform, p5r - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 弄丢了回家轨道的来栖晓和明智两个人在印象空间被迫徒步的那些事他投中三次靶心我就会练到能打出180分，若是他能击杀两只阴影我便把阴影一次性全解决掉，只要我还知道他在哪里，我会不断去见他
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Akeshu/明主 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	印象空间真人RPG那些事

  
我睁开眼睛，第一眼看到的就是明智吾郎的脸。那张曾吸引无数少女尖叫着“好可爱”的脸现在离我很近，他皱着眉，深红色的眼睛正观察着我，这副和电视上的侦探王子截然不同的表情或许会引发轰动，但对我来说却已经是看惯了的东西了。

他的视线盯得我浑身不自在，这时我才发现情况不容乐观——首先我是躺着的，一个人占了多个等候室的座位，塑料椅和塑料椅间的空隙磕得我背很不舒服，其次他离我真的很近，我的头再挪动那么一下我们的头便会以容易让人误解的姿势亲密接触。后续大概是他叫出洛基用剑砍我，如果我有那个运气来得及换上物反的面具的话倒地的会是他。

不过我现在已经差不多精疲力尽了，和他的决斗很愉快，可我作为怪盗团的leader总是要为大局考虑的——我偷偷写过一份团长须知，第一条就是我不能因为体力耗尽被阴影杀死。

然后我艰难回忆了一下发生了什么事，首先我再见到他起我整个人就不太对劲，需要不断找他来打发时间，我也试过约一下其他人比如说堇，结果脚倒是诚实地领着我大步当着堇的面走过她所在的店，跑到飞镖桌球店楼下睹物思人去了。

我想这怎么解释都说不过去，明明我在去年还总放他鸽子，难道这人诈死一回还能顺便提升魅力，那我在审讯室走一趟怎么没有成为人气前科高中生？最好的方法还是亲眼确认一下，所以我心血来潮大白天把他叫出来，和他说我们两个一起去印象空间。

他终于不是只是用看垃圾的眼神看我了，而是改用了像看神经病加垃圾的眼神，虽说他才更像他想的那个神经病。可惜他还是如我所料般答应和我一起去了，我知道他享受战斗，喜欢和我比较谁击杀了更多阴影，这种机会不多，因为一般我都是开着摩尔加纳在道路上横冲直撞，非要说的话摩尔加纳才是我们中的冠军。

一想到马上要揭晓我变得想见明智吾郎的真相我便激动不已，以至命中率有了那么点小偏差，在我忘了第多少次打出miss后明智终于忍无可忍，一边跑着避开阴影的群体攻击一边质问我就这种程度吗。

——纠正一下，他应该不是在质问我，只是在自己吐槽，不过稍微大声了一点让我也听到了。

我下意识要辩解，准备给他看看来栖晓真正的水平，结果忘了我正身处阴影攻击的回合，阴影释放的魔法直接击中了我，然后我好像飞了出去，再然后我就出现在等候室里了。

是明智救了我，在这点上他值得依靠，当然也不排除是因为印象空间没有垃圾桶可以把我放进去。

我浑身哪里都痛，发出了痛苦的呻吟，明智没有治疗技能，只能靠伤药给我简单处理，也许下次我应该把配治疗技能的饰品给他，可那样其他的饰品就戴不下了，恐怕要影响他的输出。

他本来是蹲下来看着我，见我醒过来便站了起来，我注意到他头盔配的面具被他推上了额头，他抱起胳膊靠在柱子上，等我慢慢坐起来。

“我们在哪？”我扶着脑袋，视线因为摔在地上加昏迷还有点模糊。

“地狱，”明智冷笑，“因为你的疏忽我们两个不幸被杀了，现在我们应该是在地狱的样子，这可难办了。”

明智说完便收起笑容，好像他不是在开玩笑而是我们真的身处地狱一样，我总觉得他是在拿过去的事嘲讽我。

因为在去年十一月，我们也一起去过印象空间，只有我和那时的他两人，他不肯拿出自己的真实水平，战斗变成了高强度工作，到达等候室时我昏昏欲睡，没多挣扎就睡着了。

等我醒过来，我发现自己的头枕着什么东西——他的肩膀上有肩带，睡起来不太舒服，但我实在太困了，他不原谅我我也没办法。

偏偏那时我还神志不清，看到他白色的王子服想到我合出的天使的白色羽毛，结果我听见自己打了个呵欠，用川上听了也摇头的疲惫声线问：“我是上了天堂吗？”

“Joker，”明智不觉得我的笑话好笑，“如果你死后能见到我，那很遗憾，你肯定没能上天堂。”他那时的语气像是在讲鬼故事。

我想起这件事，抓住机会在当下回敬他：“难道我不应该上天堂吗？”

“你觉得你应该上天堂吗？”他反问。

“我不配吗？”我试图让自己听起来够委屈。

“Joker，”他叫我的代号，勾起嘴角得意洋洋地教育我，“说不定你是做了连你都不自知的坏事，比如同时辜负了好几个女孩的心。”

我可没有和任何人在交往，并不是说我没有人气，她们每个人都颇为羞涩地询问能不能和我成为挚友呢。说到底他为什么直到现在还要继续我们已经死了的笑话，要是真的死了他才不会有心情嘲讽我，而是该咒骂居然会被区区阴影击败，难道是我刚刚的表现实在难看吗？

因为画面感太强，我笑出了声，考虑到他正在看，马上又咳了一声板起了脸。

“你最好有在反省，”明智的声音冷冰冰的，“如果没有我救你，你早就死了。你是怎么在阴影的动作这么明显的情况下还被打个正着的，你是怪盗吧，有想过躲开吗？”

我低下头，自觉理亏，虽然我心里是很不服气的，会变成这样他某种意义上也脱不了干系。

“对了，”他又说，“你的包被阴影抢走了，掉在了在我背着你逃跑的路上，当时你一点意识都没有，我没法一边带着你一边去找你的包，希望里面没什么重要的东西。”

我这时才注意到了违和感，下意识地往身边看了看，装有道具的包果然不见了。

这可难办了。

明智注意到我的表情变化，朝我投来了目光。

“你的包里装了什么？”

“一点回复体力的道具，还有回家轨道，”我回答，然后生怕他不能理解——当然他知道回家轨道是什么，后来我想我这么做可能是怕他反应不过来，不能第一时间提刀来杀了我——我又补充，“我们得走回去了。”

说出最后一句时我也觉得荒谬无比，我和他都对我们在印象空间的第几层心知肚明。我们会在不带摩尔加纳的情况下跑到这么深的地方还得感谢回家轨道这种便利的道具，无论你身在异世界的何处都能瞬间回到入口，因此体力可以毫不顾忌地随意消耗。

明智手放在下巴上端详着我，我盯着他的面具，似乎下一秒面具会化为蓝色火焰消失，然后洛基会出现在他的后背，我们在体力耗尽倒下前便会打得两败俱伤。

好在明智把手放下了。

“拿走你包的阴影应该还在这片区域里，”他分析，“总之先往回走吧，如果幸运的话我们能把它找出来。”

他背对我向等候室的出口走去，这时我才反应过来我是紧张过度，他的外表太有冲击性，我总忘记他其实也是能冷静思考的。

我们在往回走前清点了一下剩余的道具——是刚来这里时我分给他的，我们翻出几份蛋白粉，些许伤药，还幸运地发现有些剩的灵魂食品，虽然不多，但至少能撑过几次战斗。

“话说，这是要留到去健身房用的吧。”他指着蛋白粉和我说。

我不在乎健身房的锻炼效率，经常是带了就用，没带倒也无所谓，因此剩下了不少，这话是不能让龙司听到的。

“要去健身房的话，简单的抱石攀岩不错。”他把蛋白粉收回去，和我随口推荐。

这种时候肯定不能把我关于健身房的随便想法告诉他。

“我不太懂这个，下次和我一起去怎么样，我看看你不错的抱石攀岩。”我诚实地说，我是真的挺想看他攀岩，画面一定很美好。

他看了我一眼。

“别傻了，”他居然又笑我，先和我搭话的是谁啊，“我们没多少时间浪费了。”

他一向都是这么恶劣，这就是我总是想见他这事不太对劲的地方了。离他远点的理由我现在就能举出好几个：我们间的关系已经不能更进一步了，再找他对我没什么好处，他这人又总以战胜我为乐，每次去见他我都必须全力以赴——真希望我能懂。

我没时间去想第三个理由了，因为他已经把我丢下，走上了通往上一层的扶梯，为了防止他真的留我一个人在这一层，我跑步追上了他。

我们出师不利，走下月台才发现我们碰到了特殊情况，这一层因为认知变化变得一片漆黑了。

当然靠我的第三只眼不至于无法前进，但我们正赶时间。

因为一片漆黑，我没费心去看明智的表情。

我集中精神，注意到我的脚边有一个小洞，在我的视野中发着蓝光，提醒我不要靠近。我吃过这玩意的亏，它会把你传送到其他层去，我默默往洞的反方向挪了一点。

“回去吧，”我和明智说，“回去一趟再下来就会恢复原状。”

在等他回答的过程中我总觉得我还没解除落入那个洞中的危险，于是我又后退了一步，结果不幸撞到了明智。

比起关心明智会对我的行为发表怎样的嘲讽，我发现明智的身体并不如我想象中的结实，甚至还柔软过头了，让我想到以前陪杏去商场试坐过的懒人沙发，有种一靠上去就想陷在里面不起来的吸引力，很难相信人类会有这样的身体。

话说明智有这么高吗？

没等我想明白，就有一只手用力拉住了我的手臂，把我从我陷进去的那玩意里拉了出来。

“你今天是真的傻了吧？”我听见明智又开始骂我，那个声音显然是在我前方。

我回过头，看到一片漆黑中的红色轮廓，才发现我撞到的根本不是明智，而是一只阴影，它在我的注视下开始融化外表，露出本来的面目。

“准备战斗。”我高声通知明智，同时后退一步，准备揭下脸上的面具。

然后我的脚好像踩到了什么东西，开始的感觉有点像一脚踩进了路上的水坑，不值一提，接着有什么开始拉着我的腿把我往下拽。

我有点心情复杂地看向我的腿——果然不偏不倚踩在了那个蓝色的圆形区域内。所以我还是中招了。

我被那股未知的力量拽得摔在地上，阴影的下一次攻击惊险地擦过了我的头顶。明智已经懒得再吐槽我了，一把拉起我的手想把我拎起来。

我还没来得及叫他放手，那股力量就忽然加强，把我连带明智一起拖进了洞里。

我们重重摔在地上，着地的时候明智还拉着我的手，他在我身边骂了一句脏话，放开了我，看来我和他都摔得不轻。

我站起来，这里不像我们刚刚呆的那一层一样暗得完全看不清路，攻击我们的阴影也不见了踪影，我们应该是被那个洞传送到哪里了。

我拿出手机确认导航，上面显示我们在之前那层的更深处。

我遗憾地告知了明智这个不幸的消息。

明智也从地上爬了起来，头盔差不多藏起了他的整张脸，我怀疑他现在根本就不想靠近我，毕竟我今天把他坑惨了。

“你……”他看着我，欲言又止，“算了。”

已经放弃交流了吗，真是太惨烈了。

不过我会等他。

他走在我前面，我们循着导航未标注的方向走，希望能找到月台。他突然停了下来，于是我到他身边去，和他一起把视线定格在了路中间的某个东西上。

那玩意是只宝魔，从外表看它像枚粉色的钻石，我每次见到它总会胡思乱想——当时要不听杏的话给怪盗团起名叫“粉红钻石”算了，粉红钻石能给面具附加力量，身上还带着不少钱，其实是个好名字。

我下意识掏出了枪，宝魔吃了我一发子弹，呻吟着从钻石里钻了出来，明智同样凭本能配合起我来，洛基高举起剑，把宝魔击倒在地，整个过程没有一丝犹豫，因为我们被利益蒙蔽了双眼，都忘记了要节省体力这回事。

等我想起来这档事，宝魔已经安详地居住在我的心中了。

宝魔在我这里，消耗体力挥剑的却是明智，我过意不去，想用治疗技能给明智回复。他和我说不用了，拿出一瓶蛋白粉直接原地灌了下去，然后因为喝得太快差点被蛋白粉呛死。

幸亏他没有，他单枪匹马在许多人的殿堂里活了下来，甚至在重伤状态下自己的认知也没能杀死他，要是死于蛋白粉我一定会花两个晚上去想他和我的约定的。

我还是认为我不能对他剧烈咳嗽的样子无动于衷，于是我把手放在他背上，大概没什么意义地轻拍他的背，希望他能得到点安慰。本来这个时候卢布朗的咖啡能帮上大忙，可我把保温瓶也一起放在包里了——结果还是我的问题。

我数了数剩下的物资，和我们所在的层数一对比，顿时那个数字变得十分可怜。

“这样下去物资会不够。”我和明智实话实说。

“所以我们要尽量避免战斗吗？”他缓过来，问我的意见。

当然也是一种方法，可那样就太被动了，一是印象空间没什么地方可以隐蔽，二是这不符我叫他来这里的初衷。

“不，”我否认，“我有个想法。”

我虽然答应了约瑟会沿途收集印花，但并没有刻意去找。高中生的生活很忙碌，我不想把大家宝贵的课后时间过多地花在这上面，结果光是这一块区域没盖过的章剩下了不少。

约瑟的认知操作能让阴影变得更慷慨，比如多拿出一点钱，多给我一点材料什么的。我尤其钟情的认知操作是增加金钱——人总是需要零花钱的。然而到现在，我和明智不得不自给自足，我才深刻认识到了道具掉落数的重要性。

我把印台手柄转了一圈，这样就算是盖上了章。

我盖章的时候明智坐在地上靠着墙休息，那把形状古怪的剑放在他身边一伸手就能够到的地方。

“像旅游点打卡。”他用简短的句子概括了我们的行为。

我不喜欢这个比喻。像倒是真的挺像，但印象空间的风景单调无趣，沦落到在印象空间里旅游也太可怜了。明明是美好的周末，我们放着正常高中生会喜欢的公园和大型商场不去，何苦要跑到印象空间里来。

我在他身边找了个位置坐下，他看着我，可能是不太理解为什么这个房间这么大，我怎么就非要挤到他这边来——其实我也不太理解——但他还是往旁边挪了挪，给我留出位置。

“要旅游的话在东京逛逛也比这里好吧。”等我舒舒服服坐下来，我才接他的话。

“那你应该至少在全日本转转，就算是东京呆久了也会——啊，你刚来这不到一年吧。”他的话戛然而止。

我怀疑这就是他对我选择性说工作忙的原因。恐怕他早已变得只对特定的几个地方感兴趣，不然为什么我暑假难得想邀请他去哪里逛逛他都要笑着拒绝我，然后往飞镖店楼下一站就是一晚上，然而问他要不要去玩飞镖或者去爵士酒吧，他又能随叫随到了。

“可恶的城里人。”我把我的想法精简一下，告诉他。

明智貌似毫不在乎地笑了一下，然而等我自觉休息够了，站起来要走的时候，他扯住了我外套的下摆，害我失去平衡，狼狈地摔倒在地。

我趴在地上，整个人还是懵的，就听见他的声音从我上方传过来：“不好意思啊，突然觉得你这样挺合适的。”

我发现我已经逐渐把我遭遇的各种意外当成和明智来往的必要风险了，希望我不会有习惯的那一天。

总之我们搜刮干净了附近几层的印花，然后把它们全都交给了约瑟。

明智是第一次近距离看约瑟改变认知，他过去坐在摩尔加纳车里等我那会肯定没想到这个看似无害的小男孩能抡起一把锤子，敲得整个印象空间仿佛都抖上了三抖。我想他是能理解的，毕竟春也能扛起榴弹炮抡动斧头呢。

“这样就可以了？”他没想到是这样的形式，和我离开时仍心有余悸，一边回头看约瑟一边问我。

我点点头。

轮到我擅长的领域，我总是心情高涨。

“开工了。”

我扯了一下手套，等不及要试下效果，于是往最近的阴影跑过去。

认识操作的效果立竿见影，我们举起枪对着一只幸运阴影，它啜泣着拿出了足足一把——而不是一个道具。

拿着这些道具我就有了底气，一瞬间甚至觉得就算找不到我的包直接走回印象空间入口也不在话下。

明智嘲笑我幼稚，但他和我的区别只是有没有表现在脸上，首先能尽情战斗这件事就够他满心喜悦了。

我推开门，这条路的尽头放着一个上了锁的宝箱，要是我的包还在的话，有无限开锁工具事情会变得好办许多。我意识到我是得意忘形了，我的包无论如何也要找回来才行。

我站在宝箱前，久久不愿离去，然后我看向明智，发现他也在看我。

“洛基。”他说。

洛基挥出一剑，我本能地往旁边闪开，剑往前面砍过去，把宝箱劈得粉碎。

明智大步越过看呆了的我，在箱子的碎片里挑挑拣拣，捡出来几块勾玉丢给我。

用他的思维想他可能是在垃圾分类，只能打出那点攻击的道具最适合和一整天都多灾多难的Joker在一个垃圾桶里。

这么讲自己有点不太好，但我的直觉总告诉我他就是这么想的。当然，我也不会放任他看低我。

我们重复打倒阴影再威胁的过程，明智一直试图用物理暴击代替弱点属性打倒阴影的战术给无趣的过程带来了一丝乐趣，然而一直让我来问阴影要道具还是有点无聊，所以我想到了一个我后来会后悔的好主意。

“你可以来试试，”我和明智建议，“这个比要它成为面具简单。”

明智看向手里的枪。

“问它们要东西就好了吗？”

“对，”我继续怂恿，“放倒它们，然后和它们说‘看你的诚意了’就可以。”

他有点心动：“听起来还挺有意思的。”

成了。

然后我们就飞快偷袭了一个阴影，在干脆利落打倒它们其中的两只后，把枪口对准了剩下的那只。

我一挑眉，示意明智可以开始了。

明智清了清嗓子，这时那只阴影看到我们只有两个人，想趁明智放松的空档溜走。

“敢动的话就宰了你。”明智抬了抬枪，威胁道。他一个人做了两个人的工作，可悲的是其实它乖乖躺在那我们最后也会杀了它。

“有什么东西都拿出来。”他又说。够直接，我很欣赏。

阴影没有抵抗，哼哼唧唧地撒了一把道具出来。

他瞄了地上那堆道具一眼，是一把灵魂糖果。不管用不用得到，一个合格的阴影都应该至少拿出几张高级技能卡才对，这样的结果真的很让人遗憾。

“你是在耍我吗？”显然他也是这么想的，洛基出现在他身后，那把大剑在空中缓缓旋转。

阴影吓得瘫在地上瑟瑟发抖。

“我真的拿不出东西来了——”然后它转向我，“这位小哥，你一定不像他，我能感觉到你肯定比他善良……”

不不你误会了，我敢发誓我在对待倒地的阴影时从来没有善良过，而且拿明智这个善良一词的下限来当比较对象并不能衬托出我有多善良。

明智扭头向我，声音听起来很不爽：“它为什么要和你搭话？”

“可能觉得我比你正常一点吧。”我耸耸肩。

我琢磨着留给明智的实践时间差不多就到这了，阴影拿不出东西来就不该和它多废话，手一挥准备让他和我一起发动总攻击。

然而那只在地上颤抖的阴影的声音突然高了一个八度，台词听起来像英雄漫画的主角：“只在那里说着话就擅自决定了我的命运，你们这种不懂知足的人类就应该死在这。”

事实证明我总是在反复重现历史的路上——还没等我反应过来，阴影的攻击就击中了我。不怎么痛，要么是它没打中，要么这是个附加状态的技能。

我突然想到这不太公平，威胁它的人是明智，它打的人却是我。我确实可能有教唆罪，可它理应不知道才对——恐怕他是真心觉得我是个善良好说话的人才攻击了我。

什么时候连阴影也会看不起人了。

这在我心中催生出无名的怒火，于是我拔出匕首冲向阴影，甚至忘了还有人格面具这种东西。我听见明智冲我正喊着些什么，似乎大概意思是“你被它挑衅了，冷静下来”——我却觉得自己没有哪里不对劲，一定是他神经质过了头。

阴影在我的手下化为黑雾消失，此时我恰好打出最后一击，就这样扑了个空跌倒在地。我不甘地准备站起来再随便找个阴影发泄我未平的怒火，这时明智走到我面前轻轻一推，我便又倒了下去。他继续推我的肩膀，直到我的背贴上墙。

“你被激怒了，虽然我不讨厌看到你这样子，但不是时候。”他蹲下来，放下他的剑，夺去我的匕首，话里有种自信能控制一切的傲慢。

接着他在我们夺来的一堆道具里翻找起来，面具在某种程度上影响了他的效率，他干脆把面具取下来，露出脸部。

我被他堵在角落，咬着下唇死盯着他。他总想把一切都掌控在手中，刚认识起他就时不时在诱导我按他的想法行动，我们可以一起前往的地方由他来决定，连我们两人的交易即将结束都是他单方面宣布的。

然而我们的对决还不该结束，因为他飞镖投中靶心时会露出得意的笑容，一口气击杀两只阴影后便会把目光投向我——我知道他仍把我当作对手，还想和我一起。至于我，他投中三次靶心我就会练到能打出180分，若是他能击杀两只阴影我就把阴影一次性全解决掉，只要我还知道他在哪里我就会不断去见他。当然这注定不会长久，他背负了许多罪行，等一切结束将会付出代价，不过我绝对会奉陪到最后。

他说他讨厌我，其实我也觉得他是个麻烦的家伙，我为了搞清楚这点事今天一天吃了不少苦头，我改变不了他，但他一定要也体会一下我的不容易。

趁他还在翻找道具，我握住他的胳膊用力一拉，他被我一拽果然失去平衡，往我的方向跌倒。他反应够快，竟然在摔倒之前还挣扎了几下，所以我也被他一起带倒，差不多是躺在地上。

他在我上方喘着气，现在我气得要死，他被我一折腾恐怕也气得要死，这很公平。我仍然不准备放过他，我试图用腿踢他，然后我们就真的扭打在一起了，最后我的腿被他控制住，我的手则再一次握住了他的胳膊。我们陷入了僵局。

我完全放弃了战术，反正我今天非赢不可——于是我把手松开，趁他还没反应过来摸到了他的后脑，想把他的头往下压，他则用他的手反击，像这样几个回合后，我们终于解锁了那个容易让人误解的姿势。

他的脸这次离我更近了，我和他以这样尴尬的姿势对视了短暂的一段时间，接着我凑上去吻了他。

他很快就意识到我在做什么，我看到他先是瞳孔收缩，然后他的手扣住了我的后脑勺。想不到他接个吻都非要自己来当主导的一方，他打上了头，把接吻也要变成决斗，这很不好。

我倒是没有再和他抢下去。因为很不是时候，异常状态的时间到了，我清醒了。

我和我的好对手终于因为不停决斗发展成了奇怪的关系，我在心中记上一笔，如果还有以后的话一定要保持警惕。

我和明智坐在地上，差不多半分钟前我们在这里接吻，地上很凉，我脑子不清醒，明智还真的没谈过恋爱，体验很差。

明智还没有把面具戴回去，我就这么一直看着他。

“我确实有话想和你说，但不适合在这里，”他回应我的视线，交叉双臂，“喂，你是怎么想的？”

我是怎么想的？要是往简单了说……

“我想和你继续交易。”我告诉他。

他愣了一下，摇了摇头。

“你这人……”

他说到一半又莫名其妙笑了，用剑支撑站了起来，顺便也拉我起来。

“那也得先出去才行。”

“你是怎么想的，就这样算了？”我追问他。

“等出去再谈。”他重复。

我这时才想起我们还在印象空间深处，本来是在往上走顺便找我的包来着。我好奇他到底要说什么，非得在外面找个正式的地方。

我们心照不宣地继续工作。上次明智的尝试遭遇了大失败，他要求我再让他试一次，我宽容大度地答应了他，就当是转移注意力，又和他合伙偷袭了一只幸运阴影。

这只阴影和这层的同类比起来格外具攻击性，好像我们和它上辈子结过什么仇似的。

但它还是被我用一枪倒地轻松击倒了。

这次明智说话的时候我专心拿枪对着阴影，没再发过言。

“这样就行了吧……”阴影说，丢下高级技能卡和几块宝玉。

“可以了。”明智说。

然后他连续开了几枪，打穿了阴影。这招也是和我学的，他已经学到了我所有的精髓，可以毕业了。

我走过去捡起技能卡收好，与此同时明智前去检查阴影的残骸。

“Joker。”他突然叫我。

我把目光投向他，看见他从还未完全消失的阴影残骸中拎起来一个包。

真是奇迹。

我心情激动，慌忙把技能卡塞进口袋，技能卡容易掉出来，所以我尽量往口袋底层塞，然而在这个过程中我的手摸到了一个形状熟悉的东西。

我把那东西拿出来。

是一个回家轨道，因为我的裤子是比较宽大的款式，放在里面我没有发现也应该被原谅。

“听到了吗？找到你的包了。”明智见我半天没动静，干脆自己走过来找我，他的手上提着我的包，在足够靠近我后成功看见了我手上的东西。

“口袋里……”我的舌头不听使唤，自动说起实话。

后来的事我就不太清楚了。我也没看到他的表情，因为我的包从他手上脱离出去，重重砸在了我的脸上。


End file.
